Next Generation
by Alichan79
Summary: After Kaoris, Aya, Misaki and Rin watched an underground live from AKB0048 where Rin came to death they decided to join the group for Rins sake and to make their dreams come true. Will they make it into the idol group?
1. Prologue

~Prologue~

„Come with me, Aya" Kaori said, you'll see something you've never seen in your life I promise.

„Why don't you go without me, I'm scared" Aya wrapped her arms aroundher body. She was the daughter of the president of Lancaster and her father told her not to go anywhere today, because it was too dangerous, but her best friend Kaori Akane forced her to come with her. She said she would see something incredible, something she had never seen before, but she wasn't really sure if she wanted to see it.

„You don't have to be scared. I'll protect you from anything that will happen, like I always did. I promise! Misaki and Rin are waiting for us, so let's go."

She reached her hand to her best friend. Aya hesitated but then she grabbed it and they ran into the sunset. Slowly courage came to Aya. She has never been outside this time, because her father never allowed it. If he found out she would get into serious trouble, but with Kaori by her side she didn't care. She rather watched the sun disappearing behind the hills. Everything was already dark when they came to the place where they met Misaki Aomiya and Rin Toshiba in a cave where the four of them always played.

_„I know a good place to see it, my cousin has showed ot to me" Rin said.  
„Who's your cousin? I've never met her, although I'm one of your best friends"  
„She left home when I was three. The only thing I remember about her is the place she showed me"_

That was what Rin told her and she had decided to trust her. The cave was dark and Aya clinged onto Kaoris arm.

„You're finally here! We waited for hours!" Rin embraced the two of them.

„I'm soo looking forward to the con-"

„Pssssst" Kaori pressed her hand on Rins mouth.

„Whnns nnpp?!" Rin was confused.

„It's a surprise for Aya, she had never seen it before"  
„What? She had never seen A-, sorry, IT, has she even LIVED?!"  
Misaki, who has been quiet giggled „Rin, there are other things than, well, IT"  
„Not many" The fan crossed her arms offendedly.

The four of them giggled.

„Let's go! It will start in about 10 minutes and 40 seconds. I can't wait! I love them so much!"  
„I really wonder what it could be that you are so keen of and I don't even know…" Aya said a bit sad that she couldn't talk with them.

„You'll see it, Aya-chan! Come, guys this way through the cave!" Rin grabbed Ayas and Misakis hand and pulled them with her.

„It's scary here…" Aya grabbed Rins arm.

„Don't be scared, Aya-chan. We're almost there and I promise you won't regret it"  
„If you say so…" Ayas arms were trembling.

„Rin,chan, are you sure that's the right way?" Kaori said after a bat flew over their heads.

„I sure am! I have dreamed of this path for six years, since my cousin, Nagisa showed me. I remember every single piece of the way, although I was three back then, isn't it weird?" She laughed. „I waited six long years for them and now they finally here, I'm so excited I can't take it anymore!"

„Is it really that great?" Aya made big eyes  
„Yes, it sure is! Nagisa said she was here with her friends too, when they came here. And she said it was the best place and then she said she-"

„Hang on for a minute, Rin!" Kaori was shocked. „Did you just say Nagisa? Do you mean tha Nagisa? Acchan the 14th?"  
„Yes..have I never told you? Acchan the 14th is my cousin and the main reason why I LOVE them so much…but…I love everyone of them!"  
Kaori and Misaki looked at er with envy and admiration. Rin had a great charisma she was definetely similar to Acchan the 14th. Kaori could really picture her as an idol, although she had never thought about it.

„We have to join them too later, don't you think that?"

„I really would like too, but I think you're the only one who could join them" Kaori said.  
„Really?" Rin made a few dance steps and laughed.  
„I think so too"

„I want to join them too someday" Misaki said determined.

„Let's join together, Misaki-chan!" Rin wrapped her arms about her best friend.

„We would be great, Rin" Misaki smiled. She really wanted to be an idol. No, she wanted to be an idol with Rin. Being on stage with her was the dream she had ever dreamed and she definetely wanted to make it come true one day.

Suddenly the four girls saw a light. They had made it.

„Look, Aya, have you got any idea, what's your suprise?" Kaori grabbed her hand.

Aya was overwhelmed. She didn't believe what she saw, indeed she didn't realy know what it was that she saw. Everything she knew was that it was great. About thousand, no millions of people were standing under them and were watching a big …thing…that was flying in the air and she didn't really knew how it could fly but it was great. They were standing on a cliff high up in the air where the wind was blowing, but they didn't bother with it. They had a great view over the whole town.

„Aya-chan? Do you know what it is?"  
She shook her head. She was so shocked even from the view that she couldn't really speak properly.

„It's entertainment"  
„Eh?! E-e-ntertainment?"  
„Yes, entertainment?"  
„But it's forbidden, we can't be here, we'll be sent into prison. We must go back, before they see us" She turned around but Kaori took her hand.

„Wait! Look at it, you'll like it"  
„But, my father…"  
„Don't care about your father."  
„But…"  
„You'll be convinced when you see it, I promise, Aya-chan!"  
„Okay, I'll stay, but I feel bad about it, Kaori-chan!"  
„You won't when you saw them, they're the best, entertainment shouldn't be forbidden on this planet. Music is what keeps the heart of the people alive. And that's why I'll join AKB0048!" Rins eyes seem to shine in the dark. She was right. Kaori and Misaki thought the same thing. Since the president of Lancaster, Ayas father, had forbidden every kind of entertaiment, Lancaster has turned to a sad planet. That's why the whole planet came to watch the concert of AKB0048 tonight. A secret idol group, who fights against the entertainment ban. Every live was dangerous for them, but they wanted to light up the hearts of the people. That was why Rin wanted to join them. She wanted to make people happy. It was her dream since she was a kid and she wanted to make it come true.

„They start!" Rin shouted and took Misakis hand.  
„Let's enjoy it the most we can! The next time they some here, maybe we stand on this stage too!"

„I hope so" Misaki laughed.

„Aya, I'm happy too be here with you tonight, thank you that you came with me" Kaori said and took also Ayas hand. Then the music started.

Aya couldn't believe what she heard. It was the first time in her life that she heard music. Her father never allowed her entertainment, he was the president after all and the creator of the entertainment ban, so of course Aya had never anything to do with entertainment.

_Even if we reach out our hands, now, they can't reach it_

_Our dreams are still so far away_

The words were hitting right in Ayas heart and made her feel warm and she completely forgot about her father and the ban and everything. She pressed Kaoris hand tighter.

„Do you like it, Aya-chan!"  
„It's … incredible" Kaori besides her chuckled.

„It sure is"

The people were all cheering to them, which made the atmosphere even more incredible.

_Even the stars in the night sky after billions if light years_

_Beyond the darkness, they're still shining_

„They're all shining! They're great, but I already expected that. Look at Nagisa, isn't she shining?" Rin eyes shined she had tears in her eyes, since she was so moved from the performance.  
„She's really great! But she's Acchan the 14th after all, right?" Misaki had tears in her eyes too.

She looked at Chieri, her biggest idol. She looked adorable in her outfit and she loved her voice.

„Misaki! You should become Chieri's successor! And I'll become Acchan! And Aya fits to Yuuka, right? And Kaori, well, she looks just like Nagisa…maybe we'll become two Acchans" Rin laughed. „I feel so happy!" She sang along.

_Let me talk about hope, like a poet without a name firecely_

The others joined her

_If your tears are going to overflow, instead of just comforting you_

_The dawn is about to come so let me talk about it_

The heard a loud bang.

Aya clinged again onto Kaoris arm: „What was that?"  
„The D.E.S. are about to come" Kaori said with a serious look on their face"  
„But the D.E.S. are the good ones, right, my father has invented them" Aya was desperate, as she noticed that the D.E.S were attacking the stage.

„Aya-chan!" Misaki put her hand on Ayas shoulder.

„The D.E.S. are against AKB0048… they fight for the entertainment ban. You know that, right?"  
Aya was completely distressed about the fact that her father fought against those adorable girls on the flying stage, who were now fighting for their lives. But the thing that shocked her almost as fiercely as the thing about her father, was the fact that the girls continued singing, they were in danger and could die, but they didn't stop performing. Aya didn't understand why. Everything she understood was that she adored those girls and that she wanted to be a part of them, no matter what'll come. She definetely wanted to join them. Kaori thought the same thing. She was clumsy and really not like an idol, with her shoulder long red hair and her boy like style, but she wanted to make the people happy on this stage, and she wanted to fight against the D.E.S who tried to ruin this adorable performance. The crowd was cheering even more and AKB0048 still tried to give their best, even though the D.E.S. tried their best to kill them.

„Aren't they great? They continue on stage and give their best to fight! I want to be like them! I'm sure I'll join them!" Rin shouted over the noises from the D.E.S

„I'll join them too!" Aya shouted and the three girls looked at her with half a smile half a confused look.  
„Count me in!" Misaki shouted.  
„Well, then… I become a part of them too!" Kaori shouted into the night sky were the girls were still singing.

Then everything went way too fast.

They saw a light coming closer and closer and then they saw nothing in the dazzling light.

„RIN!" Misaki shouted as she saw her best friend laying on the ground. Blood was dropping out of her chest.

„RIN! RIN!" Misaki wrapped her arms around her best friend.

„YOU WON'T DIE, PLEASE!" Rin slowly opened her eyes.

The other two girls came to and sat down besides Rin. The tears were streaming down their faces.

„Please stay with us, Rin!" Aya managed to say between two sobs.

Rin smiled: „_Kimi no namida ni, kureteiru nara-nagusame yori mo-yagate-shirami-sora wo-katarou ka" _She sang the song, the girls loved so much.

„Girls, please become successors for AKB0048, become it for me and for the world. I know you can do it" With that words she closed her eyes and the other three girls cried until the concert ended with a success of AKB0048. They had could protect themselves and their fans…except one of them.


	2. Kaori

~Seven years later~

„Are you ready for today?" redhaired girl said to her two best friends and classmates.

„I'm ready!" Her bluehaired friend answered.

„I'm too! Let's rock the casting!" A blond girl came from her desk to them.

„We'll meet at the plane, right?"  
„Yes, we'll meet at the plane"  
The three of them took their bags and went out of the classroom, everyone of them went home in different directions, looking forward to meeting again in the afternoon.

* * *

Kaori Akane went home. It was a cold afternoon and the wind was blowing hard. She looked back to her school. Would it be still there when she would come back someday? Would she even come back someday? She looked at the streets closely, too. It could be the last time she walked through these streets, the streets of their homeplanet. But she hated the planet, because of the entertainment ban. Slowly she opened the door. She had two hours to pack her stuff and to say goodbye to her family.

„Welcome back, Kaori-chan!" Her mother said with a smile, but it wasn't a real smile. Inside, she thanked her mother for that fake smile, that didn't show the sadness she would bring into the family. She felt quilty about abndoning her family but she had to go, for the planets sake, for Rins sake and for her familys sake too, because they were a fan of AKB0048 too.

„I made ramen for you"  
„Thank you mom" She knew that Ramen was her favourite food and it made Kaori happy that her mother made it on her last day. She made her way into the kitchen were the whole family sat at the table, waiting for her. Her dad, her little brother Yuki and his female sibling Yuuko and her big brother Ryou were sitting around the table. Yuuko was crying silently, but the other ones managed to pull themselves together. They ate silently until her father couldn't take it anymore.

„Soo, kids! How was school today? Ryou, did you get your test back?"  
„Yes, I have an B-"  
„Well, that's good I'm proud of you, my boy!"  
„It's nice weather today, right?" Her mother tried to start another conversation.

They wind moved the trees outside. By just looking outside Kaori was already cold.

„Yes…" Those were all just some pointless conversation because nobody had something to say.

„Mou, I can't take it any longer! Kaori-oneechan, I will miss you!" Yuki shouted.

„I'll mllss yllou tlooo!" Yuuko said sobbing with ramen in her mouth.

„Give your best, Kaori, we'll support you" Ryou didn't cry, but he also couldn't look in Kaoris face.

Her father was crying too. They looked at each other and tried to smile. It was their last meal together, they shouldn't cry, they should enjoy it instead. Kaori sipped the rest of her ramen.  
„I'll go packing, thanks for the meal" The rest of her family looked after her as she stood up and brought her bowl into the kitchen and disappeared in her room. Her tears began to overflow since she had held it back for so long. She didn't really knew why she was crying. She always wanted to be an idol, not just because of Rins death, she had always loved to sing. But leaving her family alone was a horrible imagination. She opened her wardrobe and looked at her clothes. Which ones should she pack in? Her school uniform? No, it looked good, but it was a bit too formal and too plain. She had just one dress, it was black with a red ribbon and it suited perfect to her hair. She wore it at the wedding from her uncle but she couldn't pack this in too. Finally she chose a few jeans and tshirt in which she felt comfortable. She could go shopping in Akibastar. For now it was enough. Besides her bed on a little table, she had a photo of her whole family at the beach. The only happy place that remained in Lancaster was the beach after the entertainment ban, but now they had built factories there. On the photo they were standing in front of the sea, they held their hands and looked happy, but inside Kaori knew that they weren't the same people who stood on the beach that time. The whole planet had changed and that was why she loved the photo. I won't ever change. She swallowed down her tears and packed the photo into her bag. It could be the last time she saw her room so she looked at it properly. Her bed, her desk and her wardrobe. It was a small room but it sure was comfortable and she had spent hours in it to practice for the casting. The posters of AKB0048 were still on the walls. She couldn't hang them off, otherwise her room would be dead too, like the rest of the planet. Kaori took a deep breath and closed the door behind her. It felt a lot better to had the first goodbye behind her. Soon she was at the door where her mother expected her.

„Kaori-chan" she said „I want to give you something before the others come and say goodbye to you"

She laid a necklace around Kaoris neck

„What's this? It's gorgeous, Mum"  
„It's the necklace Acchan the 10th wore at her last live. You would make a great Acchan the 15th, so wear it, so that Acchan the 10th can give her power to you"

„Mum, where do you get this necklace?"  
„I have my connections" She smiled.

„Do you know Acchan?"  
„I know her better than anyone else, my dear, and you know her too"  
„Could it be…" Kaoris words were cut of by her little sister.

„Oneeee-chan! I'll miss you!" She wrapped her arms around her big sister.

One by one she embraced her crying family.

„It isn't a goodbye, I'll come back one day and sing for you" Kaori said under tears.

„Give your best! You're great Kaori" Ryou said.

„You'll definetely come after your mother?"  
„What do you mean, dad?"  
„Dear, the plane isn't waiting for you, you should go!" Mrs. Akane said and pushed her through the door, she gave her a last kiss and closed the door behind her. Now Kaori was alone in the dark on her way to her new life.


	3. Aya

Ayas goodbye was much easier, since she had never liked the school. She has always been shy, so she had never many friends. When she were transferred to this school in the second grade, everyone had already friends and she was alone.

That was how she got together with Kaori, who was teased by the other girls because of their boylike look. Then they became friends with Rin and Misaki because of a school project. It had felt like a miracle for Aya to have three friends at a time.

Her father was the president and had always nannys for her, so that she never went to a kindergarten. She had really never known how it was to have friends. Real friends.

That's why she wanted to fight on their side and sing at their side. Kaori was always there for her, when children teased her because of her father.

She wanted to express her feelings to her, and the best way was to sing it. And she wanted to join AKB0048 for Rin, her important friend who was killed by the D.E.S her father invented. Aya had realised long ago, that her father wasn't the good one in this war and she hated him. She hated her family, she hated this planet, she hated her school, she hated every single street, which she went through on her way home. Yes, she was happy to leave.

Deep in her thoughts suddenly she felt something hard hitting her head and she fell to the ground. The pain slowly decreased and she could see clear again. A boy was standing in front of her and looked down to her angrily. She knew this boy. She was in love with him a few years ago. He loved her too and he always said she looked like Yuuka, a girl from AKB0048. He seemed to adore this girl and so he adored Aya too. They were happy until he found out about her father. Aya had never seen him since back then.

„Kotarou…"  
„You pathetic little bitch" He looked at her despising „That you dare to walk through my street with that father. Ayas eyes filled with tears. No, she couldn't cry now, she had to be strong once, she wanted to go to AKB0048 and there she would have to throw all her sadness away anyway.

_Girls,never give up, throw away all your sadness, you have to run with all your might!_

The lyrics of her favourite song were burnt into her head.

„What do you want?" She said with a strong voice and stood up. „Who do you call pathetic? You throw with stones after girls" She was a bit taller than him and he hadn't expected this reaction, so he moved away a bit frightened. Just for a moment he seemed to lose his courage but it came back.

„I just wanted to say, my girlfriend will enter the casting and if something happens to her, I swear, you'll be dead!"  
Now Aya couldn't hold back her tears. He had a girlfriend and it wasn't her.

„I'll personally protect her at the casting, but I'm sure I'll become the next Yuuka and she'll lose against me" Aya said calmly.

„What do mean? Are you…?" Kotarou was shocked.

„Yes, I'll go to the casting and nothing can stop me! I'll become the next Yuuka and you will regret that you left me! But I don't care about you anymore! Sayonara!"  
With that words she ran around the next corner and sank to the ground. Where did she get this courage?

Inside she knew the answer. She had now friends and a dream. That made her incredibly strong.

Eventually she got enough strength to get up und to head home, where her parents already expected her.

„Aya-chan! You're finally home!" Her father embraced her and she couldn't help being disgusted.

„I have a invitation for a dinner today and they said they would love to see you two too. You can come with me, isn't it great?"  
„Yeah…" Her mother looked just as happy as him.

Aya slowly got out of her shoes and her coat.

„Is something wrong?" Her mother asked worriedly.

„No, no the day was just a bit exhausting. Shall I prepare myself for the dinner?"  
„Yes, you can wear your new dress, I bought for you! It fits the occasion perfectly!" Her eyes shined. She was right. At a dinner with the organisation that led the entertainment ban on Lancaster a plain, black, boring dress was just perfect. That was her chance!  
„Ok, I'll go changing, but leave me alone for 15 minutes, it has to be a surprise, okay! She laughed and headed upstairs to her room.

The blond twintailed girl took a deep breath. She had exactly 15 minutes to do EVERYTHING!  
In a rush she threw her clother out of her wardrobe and into her suitcase. The school uniform wasn't very suitable for the casting and she didn't want to be reminded of her time at this school, she she changed quickly.

Then she hung every poster from AKB0048 off and every photo from her friends. The room looked dead and it was just right, this room, this house, this family, this town, this planet was dead to her. 10 minutes were over. A last look into the room, grey walls, dark wood on the floor and a darkgrey carpet. Her, bed, her desk, her wardrobe, everything was dark and without the posters, that she could only have hung up secretly, the room looked way too dark for a girl that loved colours like she did. But now everything would change. She mustn't look back again. With that thought she threw her suitcase into the bush in front of her window. Luckily their parents couldn't hear it because they were too far away…the advantages of a big house. Aya climbed out of her window and down the pipe on their walls. Then she took her suitcase and soon she couldn't see her house anymore.


	4. Misaki

Misaki turned into the street, where she first met Jun, and where she wanted to say goodbye to him. It was once a vivid street with little shops and an icecafé, but that weas long ago. She had delayed it for 7 years now, but she had to say goodbye to the most important people in her life. Her boyfriend and her family. She tried to warm her fingers by rubbing them, but there was no use. This planet had gotten so cold. So, that was the place where they wnated to meet, but he wasn't there yet. Misaki looked at her watch. She was 15 minutes too early. If she had felt better she would have laughed. It was the first time in her life she was punctual.

„Misaki?" Misaki turned around. She hadn't expected Jun to show up that early. Maybe he felt the same way she did?

Now she had to face that one conversation she feared since she came together with Jun. She took a deep breath. For Rin, and for my dreams and for this planet.

„Jun, I have to talk to you" Her voice was trembling a bit.

„You want to break up?" His face got pale, which didn't really improve her conscience.

„Not really, well, I will come to the point, Jun. You know that AKB48 casting?"

„Don't tell me you want to-"

„I'm sorry" Misaki shouted while her tears were flowing down. She felt two strong arms being wrapped around her and waited until the embrace ended until she went on. After all, it was the last time she'd see him like this.

Jun was holding back his tears, he should stay strong and he knew that.

„So you want to be an idol?"  
„Yes" They didn't look at each others faces.

„Don't you think you overrush it a bit? Going to AKB48 is a decision for your life, and it's dangerous too, don't you think you have to overthink this?"  
Every word from him hit her even more. She should already have told him long long ago...

„Please understand my feelings! My best friend died-" She had to stop while she was saying this words, it wasthe first time she really spoke about Rins death and it was even more painful than she exspected.  
„Misaki?"  
„She died at a concert from AKB0048, where we had all sworn that we would join them! It's my dream since I am 9 and it's very important to me, please understand my feelings."  
Tears dropped on the dirty street.

„So…"

„I'm sorry"  
„I accept your decision and I will support you, Misaki-chan"

„I love you Jun"  
„I love you too, Misaki"  
Misaki fell around his neck and they both cried until they eventually let go of each other.

„I have to go now and say goodbye to my family. I'll see you on my first concert on Lancaster right?"  
„I'm looking forward to seeing it" They give each other a long look for the last time. Then he waved her goodbye and turned around finally.

Misaki took a deep breath, now it was over, the moment she had feared for years and it was even worse then she expected. Would she see Jun ever again? Well, there was something way more important. Saying goodbye to her father would be even the worst part. He just had her and her brother, because their mother died when she was three and her brother Since then her father had raised them by himself and now she would abandon him for her dreams. It might be selfish, but the wish to be an idol was stronger than every other feeling she had.

She reached their appartment and entered it.

„Welcome back, Misaki!"  
„Hello, Dad, how was your day?"  
„I'm exhausted…the boss was in a real bad mood, today" he laughed „I'm happy to be at home now. I made dinner for you two" He led us into the kitchen where dinner was already prepared. It kind of hurt that it was maybe the last time they would eat together. As the three of them sat down Misaki decided to talk right about the topic, because she couldn't hold it any longer.

„Dad, we have to talk about something"  
„Yes? What's up, my dear?"

He had always supported her and has been there for her and her dreams and she wondered if it would be the same this time.

„Well, you know that AKB48 casting tomorrow?"  
His face turned pale. Misaki looked down at her plate.

„Well, I really want to be an idol so please let me participate!" She almost screamed the words and as they we're out she didn't really feel better like she had expected.

„Why?" Her brother was completely shocked

Misaki told them about what happened at the concert with Rin and their dream of becoming an idol while tears were streaming down her face.

„My bag is already packed the plane goes at eight o clock, after dinner I will go" She looked at her plate and decided that she didn't realyl feel like eating anymore. This went way too fast and now her family sat there unable to say a thing. It was 6 o clock she had one hour left for saying goodbye. That was her very well planned plan but now there was nothing more to say.

„Well, then eat up your oden if you have a long night before" His dad pretended this to be normal but MIsaki could his voice trembling.

A few minutes later she stood on the street with nothing but a few clothes and a photo of her family in a small bag. Her long blue hair was tied up in a kind of failed ponytail and her eyes were burning from the upcoming tears. But Misaki was strong and she wouldn't ever cry. She knew that. After a deep breath she started walking. It was 6:15, a bit to early but she could sit down at the station and listen to her audition song she would have to sing once again at the live auditon in the ship. Practice was everything. It was already dark since spring had just started. The good thing was that she couldn't see her neighbourhood what made the goodbye way easier, the bad thing was…she was terribly scared of darkness. It was maybe the only fear she had, but that didn't make anything better.

Soon she arrived at the trtain station which wasn't very far awayand sat down on a bench. She let one train pass which was already pretty full since many adults finish their work on 6 o clock and drive home. The word home hurt a little in her chest but she decided to ignore this.

Ignoring worked pretty well and allowed her to enter the next train without even looking back to the station. She closed her eyes, exhausted from the feelings in her chest, when she heard the doors open, -which wasn't very unusual-, and a heavy breathing girl rushed into the train, -which wasn't very unsual either-, The girl sat down next to Misaki. It was everything normal so Misaki didn't even open her eyes until the girl suddenly screamed.

„Waahhhhhh!"

And not enough with that she started to hit Misaki on her shoulder, maybe she thought she slept.

„What's up? It's a train, you should behave yourself"

Misaki sounded ruder than she wanted, but as she wanted to apologize the girl next to her started laughing.

„I'm so sorry, I think I kind of overreacted but, well, you see, I was really in a hurry and almost missed this train, but the problem is I don't even now whether this is the right train. Does it go to the airport?"

„Yes, I can show you the way. I have to go there too."

She didn't like the way she spoke. Even polite words sounded rude, so she smiled and asked.

„What's your name?"

„I'm Minami and you?"  
„Minami like…

„Like what?" She seemed that she knew what Misaki was going to ask.

„You know…well...neverm-"

„Yes"

She looked uneasy around for cameras in the train. They couldn't speak open about AKB in a train, they would immediately catch them. But Misaki had to know if Minami knew about her having the same name as Takahashi Minami, of which she has always been a huge fan.

„Now tell me your name"

„I'm Misaki, nice to meet you."

Minami smiled.  
„Mm, what are you going to do at the airport?" Misaki had decided to break the upcoming silence.

„Can you keep a secret?"

„Yes, of course" she decided not to mention the 'even though we only know us for like 5 minutes' which she wanted to say.

Minami leaned over to her and whispered:  
„I'm going to be an idol at AKB48"  
Misaki was shocked.

„Really? Well, then we'll maybe become good friends…"  
„Don't tell me you too…"

Misaki smiled at her and she smiled back: „Yes, maybe we'll become good friends"

Maybe it was because she reminded her of her old friend Rin, with her energetic person, maybe she just found her symphatic or maybe she was just happy to found one more person with the same dream, but she wanted to find out the most possible about that girl.

„You aren't from here, right? Where are you from?"  
„I am from here…"

„Really? I never noticed you at school are you older? Or younger?"  
„No I just had private lessons at home. You know…my parents are damn rich, my father is a cop and maybe you can imagine how much money cops earn in this world were so many people love entertainment. That's also the reason why I'm here. I want to escape this family. It's too rich and I had not many friends. I don't like it. That's all. Short but I think you know everything you have to know. Now yours please"

„Well, I have anolder brother and my mother died when we were younger and I'm completely normal" She had noticed that there was really nothing to tell about her and laughed.

„And what is your reason then?"  
„My reason?"  
„Come on, you know what I mean… or don't you have special reason?"  
„Well…" She wanted to avoid this topic.

„I'm sorry I think I asked to much from you, I'm so sorry, that was rude."

„No, I just have to think about how to tell you…you know I had a friend and she died. Can you imagine the rest?"  
„Yes…Misaki that's wonderful reason, I'm sure you'll become great."

„Thanks, Minam" The train stopped."let's get off here I have to show you two friends of mine who come with us.


	5. Arrivals

Sorry that I change to the first person now, but I just think it fits more now. J

* * *

Chapter 4. Arrival ~Kaori~

The plane was full off people but until the end of the flight I didn't notice anyone. My brother had said I had to take a look at everybody because everyone in the plane would be my rival but I didn't want to think so and I was way too tired I sat next to my blonde friend Aya, who was listening to the music I had sent her when the flight started. Maybe Aya was the only one who went out of Lancaster without any regrets, well, except probably Minami, the girl Misaki met in the train. I had understooden immediately why Misaki liked her, she way a lot like Rin and I couldn't help liking her too. I felt happy for Misaki. I had always thought she felt a bit excluded because she was closer with Aya and even though it felt like there had always been the four of them it had always been Me and Aya…und Misaki and Rin.  
I didn't have any more time to think about their friendship, because the plane was about to land, well, not really to land.

„Aya, Aya, were there"

„Already?"  
„We flew about 6 hours…"  
„I love your music Kaori"

I had to giggle. She was kind of cute. It was her second time to listen to music after the concert since her father didn't allow any music.

An announcement came through the speakers.

„Everybody can you hear me? My name is Shiori Arisawa, also known as Takahashi Minami the 5th. I am the general Manager of AKB and will guide you through the casting. We are now arriving at the ship and you need to enter it in about 5 minutes. Please make a queue. It can be dangerous if you aren't careful and help the ones behind and in front you even though they're your rivals. We'll see each other at the ship were the final audition will take place. Thanks." Her formal voice sounded kind of fake, but ´maybe I just imagined that. I could hear Minami whisper to MIsaki: I love every Takamina. I can't believe SHE will guide us"

A woman from about 30 years made her way through the plane to the door a the end of it.. I immediately knew who she was. She was one of the girls they saw performing. Oshima Yuko…the 9th.

„Can I open it?" She spoke into a microphone and seemed to receive an answer.

„Okay, see you then Takamina"

„Girls, I'll now open the door. Like Takamina said make a queue quickly. We don't have much time. This is your first chance to show us what you made of." She grinned. Even though she way older she looked still full of energy.

„I'll go first, just follow me."  
We had made a queue and of course Misaki, Minami, Aya and me were the first ones. Great, we didn't wanted to be the first ones, that's why we sat at the end of the plane. The order of this queue will be the order of the casting and so we are the first ones. But who should have known that we have to get out at the back?

Yuko slowly opened the door and wind was blowing hard against my face. She had to scream her next words: „Let's go!"

„Slowly we made our way over two platforms." I knew Aya wasn't very good with heights and hold her hand until we were safe.

Everyone was given a number as we entered the hall and in the right corner there was a board where we could read who was in which room. Luckily 1-4 was in one room. At the other corner there was a plan of the ship. Our room was the number 201. I was a bit overwhelmed from those many people in the hall and it how it looked so proffessional. And we four were all alone here and have to find and doeverything on our own. I wan't used to this but that has to be what it is like to be an idol. You have to do things on your own and even though we needed almost an hour to find our room w didn't want to ask someone. We didn't even complain. It was fun and I knew I had to treasure this time as long as it was still fun.

In the room I sank on my bed, still overwhelmed from everything.

Misaki and Minami were still laughing about the caretaker who Minami accidentelly bumped into and Aya sat down next to me resting her head on my shoulder. After a few minutes of rest we started to pack out our stuff -even though it wasn't much- ´, when another announcement from Takamina came.  
„Girls? Does that mic work now? Yes! Well, I have told Mariko to fix it like a hundred times but she-„

„Takamina!"

„Oh, right sorry," She returned to her formal vioce and the four of us giggled. „It's now a quarter to 3 if anyone doesn't have a clock. We'll eat in 5 minutes in the cantine. In your rooms are plans so you'll find it. After that you better get some sleep because at 7 o clock tomorrow the final auditions start. You'll sing in the same groups as your rooms are. We'll meet at 6 o clock in the cantine for breakfast. Any questions? No?"  
„As if you could hear them…"

„Oh yeah…well, nevermind you'll make it, girls. Goodbye for today we'll see you tomorrow."

We giggled again.

„Minami and Mariko are great together, right" Minami lauhed and we did too. The failed announcement made the pressure kind of smaller and now even Aya and me could laugh with Minami and Misaki who didn't seemed really nervous.

„We better get going" Misaki stood up from her bed.

„Yes, I hope we won't need an hour this time" Aya closed the wardrobe in which she had put our clothes and we went into the corridor.

„Sooo" I was pretty good in finding ways.

„We have to go left and then left again and then right and left again. That's what the plan says. It's not that far away. Ohhh we should hurry it'salready 5 to 3 and we can't be late for dinner on our first day."

We started running with me at the front which wasn't a great idea because I probably forgot my eyes in our room. I felt pain on my forehead and then three girls falling on me. When I opened my eyes again I could see the face of an angry blonde girls with long hair crawling out of the weight of four people laying on her.

„Can't you watch out? This is a corridor not a gym, if you don't want to be late go earlier. Tomorrow I'll become an AKB Kenkyuusei I can't handle four silly girls bumping into me in a corner. What if I get hurt? Well I would pass anyway" With that words she disappeared around the next corner.

„What was this?" I was still kind of shocked  
„I don't know."

We slowly got our arms and legs free and hurried to the cantine.

Everything was full so we needed to sit down on a table with already two other girls.

„Can we sit here?"  
„Of course" A girl with black twintails smiled at us.

„I am Umi" She said as we sat down.

„And I am Yui" Her greenhaired friend with a side ponytail said.

We told them our names too and talked a bit about the flight when I noticed the blonde girl from earlier. I whispered to Umi: „Do you know that girl? I accidentelly bumped into her and she kind of almost killed me. That was creepy"

Umi laughed. „Yes I know her, she's in my room with her friend. What a coincidence. She already complained like a hundred times about how clumsy the announcement from Takamina and Mariko was. They're funny right?"  
„They really are" Agreed Aya and me.

„Nee, Yui-chan? You know Yuka-san and Hime-san?"

„Yes…" She made a tired expression. „But I wish I wouldn't…"  
„The one you bumped into was Yuka" Umi turned to me again. „She seemes to think she has a place in AKB just because of her name and well, she looks kind of like Yuuka, if you know what I mean."

„Thwat's prwetty swilly!"Minami managed to say with a lot of rice in her mouth. It reminded me that I hadn't eaten something for 8 hours and I was hungry. Very hungry. And even though I would have loved to find more out about Yuka and Hime but first we had to eat.


	6. Doubts

Chapter 5. Doubts ~Aya~

„I just can't believe we have to get up in two hours again. I'm so tired!" Misaki threw herself on the bed.

„Well, that's maybe what it means to be an idol, right?" Kaori said and I agreed silently. No complains. Kaori and I sweared that before we sent our audition video.

„Yes, yes you're right" Yawned Misaki as she turned herself on the other side.

„Misaki you block my bed. You sleep on top, right?" Minami came out of the bathroom and threw herself on Misaki giggling and fighting. The two of them had met today and were already good friends, that was really great. Suddenly I noticed it. My phone was missing. At first I got panic. Where did I leave it? In the cantine? Probably.

„Girls? I've to run back to the cantine. I forgot my phone." I tried to didn't show my panic.

„Oh really, I hope you find it. Shall come with you?" Kaori said with a worried look.

„No, no you three should go to sleep I am back here in 5 minutes." I forced a smile, and rushed out of the door into the cantine to the table where we sat together with Yui and Umi, but there was no phone. Under the table was no phone. I felt tears in my throat. My phone was the only connection I had with a not many but important friends back home and there were so many photos with my family. I couldn't have lost it. After 2 minutes of searching I already knew it wasn't here but I just couldn't stop looking for it.

„What are you making for a face there? Shouldn't you be happy to be here?"

Sayaka came through the door towards me. She was also a member when I saw that concert and I always found her great.

„Well, yes- I- err- It's just.."  
Sayaka laughed. „I'm sorry did I startle you?"

„No, it's okay" I smiled. I still couldn't believe that she was one of the staff members now too.

„So, won't you tell me what's up with you?"

„It's just…I lost my phone here and I wanted to look for it, but it isn't her." I swallowed down her tears.

„I know…" Sayaka got something out of her pocket. My phone. What?!

„You found it?"  
„Yes, obviously…"She smiled."I waited for you here since I don't have any more work for today. And I wanted to see how long you look for it, but now I think you should get some sleep. I really didn't expect you to look 10 minutes for a phone when you have only 2 houres of sleep before the final auditions."  
Panic streamed through my body. Maybe I shouldn't have looked for it that long, now Sayaka thinks I don't care about the auditions but only about my phone.

„But you really didn't give up. Mmm, you seem like the type who would practice almost the whole night and does't care about the sleep." She had a dreamy expression and I really didn't understand anything anymore.  
„Well, that's all just speculations, here take your phone and hurry to sleep."

I could only make a sound that sounded like „Thanks" and then I rushed out of th cantine.

I didn't really understand what happened and maybe that was allright.

It was my first day at AKB and already such strange things had happened. It was like at every corner waited a new surprise. Well, it DID wait at every corner a new surprise.

One corridor left I saw Yuka coming towards me. Not just in my direction. She was REALLY coming towards me.

„Sooo, you're Aya, right?"  
„Yes…" I wanted to ask why she knew that but I decided not to..."  
„Listen, you broke my boyfriends heart." So this was Kotarous girlfriend which was entering AKB48 auditions. I was stupid… why din't I notice… she looked like Yuuka, her name was Yuka, Kotarou loved Yuka… It seemed he loved only girls because of their similarity to that Yuuka…. Yuka continued:  
„Well, it's not as if he cares about you anymore, but I won't forgive you that."  
„Yeah, how terrible" I said it more sarcastic than I wanted but how could that sound not sarcastic.

„Yes, it IS terrible…at least for you. I mean you see, I look a lot like you but I'm prettier and I'm sure I'm better at dancing and singing.  
„I'm not so sure abo-"

„Don't interrupt me. What I want to say is. We both are similar but there's only one place for our type, right? And this will be me. I won't lose to you."

„I'm not so sure about this…"

„If you aren't sure about anything, you should better quit now. I know about you're father. You being in AKB48 wouldn't be right, right?"  
With that words she went in her room whose door was right behind them and slammed the door.

I was used to being bullied. But Yuka was right. I couldn't deny what my father was and could I have fans that know about my father? And would I even be accepted as a member with that family? Maybe they would think I'm a spy and fire me or keep me forever as a cleaning stafff to prevent me from telling everything I saw here my father.

Maybe that wouldn't happen, honestly I couldn't really imagine this, but the fear of losing fans who find out about my family would always stay.

Should I quit?

Or should I stay?

It woldn't be wrong to quit, right?

With a heavy heart I opened the door to my room, where Minami sat on her bad with a worried look on her face. Kaori and Misaki weren't there.

„Wha-"

She couldn't finish her question because two arms were wrapped aggressively around her.

„Aya, where were you, Kaori and Misaki are looking for you, we were so worried you said you were back in 5 minutes and what if something happened to you.

„What should happen to me here?" I smiled but with tears in my eyes. I was really moved how worried they were.

„Well, I don't know…later I decided that you maybe got lost and it wasn't that terrible, but at first we couldn't really think. We just woke up and saw that you weren't still not here.

„Wait, I mail Kaori and MIsaki that they can come back. By the way, did you find your phone?"

I decided not to tell them about Sayaka and Yuka. Both were things I had to handle on my own.

„Yes, it was on the table, but you were right, I really got lost…it's big here, right?"

Soon Kaori and Misaki came back and we layed down in our beds.

I couldn't hold the question back any longer.

„Do you really think I should be an idol?"  
„Why not?" Misaki lifted her head a bit and looked to me. Her hair fell into her eyes and she looked kind of creepy. I would have laughed if I weren't that worried.

„Do you think you aren't good enough?" Minami raised her head too.

„No, that's not it."  
„Aya, don't worry!" Kaori said  
„But what if the find out?"  
Kaori and Misaki made an understanding sound.

„What is the secret thing nobody should find out that I don't know?" Minami was confused.

I sighed.

„Oh, you don't have to tell me if it's to personal."  
„My father is the president of the entertainment ban at Lancaster"

„Oh… but I don't think that's a problem"  
„Like I said, don't worry, you're the idol not your father. I bet there are many girls with fathers working at the government…"  
„But he'sthe president…"  
Misaki threw herself on in a lying position again: „That doesn't really matter. If it's your dream everyone will understand. I mean the people who make entertainment and the people who love entertainment are sharing the same heart, right? And with that meaningful words, I, Aomiya Misaki, … will sleep, good night." I had to smile about my three great friends and slid into my last one hour of sleep.


	7. Auditions

Chapter 6. ~Misaki~

_Shoujotachi yo, mou sugu yoake ga kuru_

„That alarm is pretty ironic right?" I heard Minami from under me.

„I had to laugh and that was first time I laughed at 5.30 am. Thanks Minami!

„Sorry, but I love the song" Aya mumbled.

„It's ‚'Shoujotachi yo', right?"

„Yes" Aya yawned.

„Well, itwas a silly question she just sang that" Minami laughed and swang herself out of her bed.

How could she be that energetic at this time?

_Zenryoku de hashirunda_

Aya turned the alarm of and swang herself out of the bed too.

„Kaa-o-ri! Are you awake?" I shouted.

Kaori turned to the side and looked into my face.

„You look creepy…"  
That was unexpected. Kaori laughed and got out of her bed too. Since I was the last one I also climbed down my the ladder from my bed and managed somehow to to a mirror on the wall. Kaori was right I DID look creepy. My long thick blue hair was all over my head in my face and I had big shadows under my eyes. Minami had captured the bathroom first so I decided to first do my make up, which I needed a LOT. I almost used the whole concealer and needed about 10 hours to get my hair in the right position.

What should wear?

„Girls, what will you wear?"  
„I have a lot of stuff, I think I'll wear just a skirt and a top, but I don't know which one" Came out of the bathroom.

„I don't have many things, I just have a dress and jeans and t-shirts. I've never worn a skirt, do you think I can go with jeans?" I heard water splashing in the bathroom.

„Minami, are you okay?" I giggled.

The door opened and a shocked Minami went out. „You don't really want to go to AKB final auditions in jeans right? I missunderstood this, right?"  
„What's the matter with that?" Kaori has gotten angry. I knew it, she was always bullied because of her boyishness, but Minami couldn't know that. There was so much she didn't know.

„Minami please stop, you know, Kaori doesn't like skirts much and that's why-"

„Wait, Misaki thanks but I can tell her on my own, sorry Misaki I didn't react fair it's just…I'v gotten bullied becaue I look like a boy thats why…"  
„I don't really get it…" Minami started. Would this turn out in a fight? Kaori had still an angry look on her face.

„I mean, you're so cute with that hairstyle and beautiful. I didn't want to hurt you but I think you should wear something girlish and cute. I just think you would look great. But it's nothing wrong with that."

„Kaori when you'll become an idol, you have to wear skirts everyday. Don't you want to practice? I'm sure you'll be super cute." Aya rested her hand on her best friends shoulder.

Kaori sighed.

„Well, you might be right, you three, but like I said..I don't have any skirts."  
„That can be helped! I have about a hundred. Let's look through my bag." She was all excited and looked through her bag laying every skirt on her bed, holding it onto Kaori, shaking her head.

I decided to go finally into the bathroom and brush my teeth. Aya had now captured the other mirror and I continued my makeup mission here. My hair was now softly falling down my back. I looked acceptable, I mean I had just one hour of sleep.

„This is ittt!" Seemed like Minami found something for Kaori. I smiled quietly and hoped Kaori thouht too that this was „it".

When I got out of the bathroom I almost fainted.

Kaori looked pretty cute. She wore a pink skirt and black overkneesocks with a matc hing top. In5 years, I've never seen her that beautiful. Aya and Minami were already dressed as well so I was the last one. I threw myself quickly into a blue dress and again we hurried to the cantine…at least without a crash with Yuka…

„How long did the four of you sleep?" Umi asked with a grin. They were sitting at they're old tables behind eggs and bread.

„One hour" I said „But better than nothing. And you?"

„Well, we didn't sleep…Yuka and Hime were snorting soo loud…went into the practicing room and practiced for today. Some of the steps are difficult, right? Does everyone danceto the same song?"  
„We dance to River, you too?" Minami said with her mouth full.

Umi and Yui nodded. Their mouths were also too full to speak.

I wasn't hungry at all. Maybe it was because I wasn't hungry very often in the morning. Maybe it was because I was too nervous, but I really had to force myself to eat.

„Girls?" I looked was standing at the door with a megaphone.

„Can everybody hear me? You probably can't see me since I'm a bit on the small side." She sighed. „But at least you should hear me." A giggle went through the cantine.

„I'll now make some announcements about how you'll go on here. I'll try to make it short, I promise. So, today we'll split you in groups of seven, than you'll have to sing one song from AKB that you can chose by yourself, while your group is listening and then you will dance together to River, my part. We want to see if you're synchron. If a group is synchron the first time they all dance together it sure is an advantage for you. Today we'll let 20 girls pass.

We change some things in AKB, you won't take the place from an former AKB member….well, me and Kanata were the last Takaminas…we hadn't had a Takamina for 10 years now"She sighed again. „But that's not important now. We want to make new stars of you so it doesn't count anymore if you're similar to acchan or yuko, you have to be someone on your own. Remember that."

The cantine was now all quite. Nobody had expected that. I was a bit disappointed, just a bit. I won't be the next Chieri, but it was also a good feeling that maybe I would become someone new, someone great…if I pass.

„We also have again teams, for a few generations. Many graduated from team a so we stored them all into team K and team B. In each team are 15 members. We haven't got many members as you see and we need new ones. We decided that we won't do this Kenkyuusei stuf this year. Nine of you will pass the last test and nine of you will form Team A." She said the last sentence in such a dramatic voice that everyone was even more shocked. But sure that were shocking news. We won'tbe Kenyuusei. We just need to pass two tests then we're official members of AKB. We could do this right? I was sure.

„So that was everything. I hope all of you are good with maths. We'll go after your numbers. The first ones are at seven o clock, well, it's in five minutes. Mariko, I said you should stop me if I talk too long.

„You can stop yourself…"

Only the first three tables heard that. We were at one them. They had to be such great friends. I could feel in the way they talk, but they have been together for like 15 years.

„The first seven should come with us now. We'll announce when the next seven shall come and then you should be in position…In your position AUDITION!" ***  
The hall was all quiet. I think it was meant to be a joke. It wasn't even that bad when I thought about „Beginner" but somehow she got the joke to fail…

„Takamina you won't get funnier with the years" Mariko shook her head.

„Let's get going, the numbers 1 to 7 please, come with me.

I hadn't eaten much but now everything was too late. We got up and I took a deep breath before we left the cantine. With us were three girls. I didn't really notice them until we sat in the waiting room after they took Minami with them in the audition room.

One had pink shoulderlong hair and her name was Hikari.

The second girl, Kana, had one light brown ponytail and the third ones name was Sachiko. She had long purple hair and looked kind of mysterious.

I knew therir names from signs on their chests. None of us spoke, we were all too busy with our own nerves. After maybe…30 seconds (the clock told me it were 10 minutes, but I didn't believe it), Minami went out of the room with a big smile on her face. I entered the practicing room and saw five faces looking at me. It was kind of an uneasy feelinf to be looked at that carefully by Takamina, Yuko, Mariko, Sayaka and Tomochin. I saw them all at the concert and on poster and I wanted to jump on them and beg for signs but that wouldn't realy fit to the situation. I just stood in the middle from the room and looked at them.

„Shall I sing now?" Silly question.  
„Yes, that would be a great pleasure" Mariko said sarcastic.

„Mariko! After that seven girls I get you a coffee, please pull yourself together" Takamina said. The other three women next to them laughed and Misaki laughed with them. She wasn't as nervous now as when she waited for her audition.  
„Before you sing, we want to ask you something" Takamina said.

„Why have you decided to become an idol?"

That was a bad question. The story with Rin was moving but that wasn't the right place for that and before her death she wanted to become an idol too. But didn't she just wanted to be an idol because Rin wanted? No, she loved idols, she loved AKB, but she couldn't say this either.

„Have you lost your voice or don't you have a reason?" Mariko said in a strict voice.

„Give her time to think, that's not an easy question" Tomochin answered in a reassuring voice.

„I want to!" It was the only answer that fit even though it wasn't very meaningful.

Takamina and Tomochin smiled.

„Well you want to sing River?" Yuko asked.  
„Yes"  
„The stage is yours"

The playback started and I couldn't go back.

* * *

***if someone doesn't understand this joke just listen to „Beginner" then watch Majisuka gakuen report by takamina part 2…. Takamina sure is the best xDD


	8. Encouters

Chapter 6. ~Minami~

I had looked at the clock and stopped the time. It took exactly 7 minutes and 31 seconds until my new made friend came out of the practicing room. She didn't look as confident as I was, but for some reason nobody talked in this waiting room and I didn't want to break the silence. It took about about half an hour until everyone of us was done. I was all alone with my thoughts which wasn't very helpful. What if one of us won't pass? I asked this question for the first time and I couldn't really imagine the answer. If I wouldn't pass…no it wss no time for doubts, but if one of them wouldn't passit wouldn't be the same either. I felt that it was meant to be us four making our dream come true. I recalled the audition. Mariko-sama had a strict expression, a bit too strict but Takamina smiled at me as I answered their question why I wanted to be an idol with: „It's my dream". I sang „Seifuku ga Jama wo Suru, one of my favourite songs, although it was pretty old and as I was done everyone was silent. I wondered if it was because of I was so good or because I was bad. I didn't know.

My thoughts were interrupted because of Takamina who came out of the room:

„You can go in for the dance audition, I'll get Mariko a coffee first, see you" She grinned and rushed around the corner. We slowly got up and got ourselves in the room.

„Are you confident?" Tomochin asked with a grin.

„Yes!" We all shouted in almost one voice. Then we all had to laugh. Seemed we all thought the same thing. Tomochin, Yuko and Sayaka laughed as well.

„If you are that confident, you should show us an incredible dance now" Mariko said. „Where's Takamina? We want to start"

„I'm coming, I'm coming, here are five coffees" She held a tablet which was about to fall down as she entered the room.

„Watch out Takamina! Don't ruin my coffee!"

„As expected she doesn't care about me falling down but only about her coffee" Takamina mumbled.

She placed a cup of coffee at every place of the five.

„Can we start?" She asked not noticing that everyone was looking at her.

„We just waited for you, you needed much time just for getting some coffee…" Mariko said quietly but understandable.

„Drink your coffee, Mariko-chan" Takamina laughed. „Well, girls, we'll now decide which position you will hold. You'll pull a card. The two red ones are the two center positions, green is the second row and yellow the third. But don't worry we'll see everyone."  
Yuko grabbed a box with cards from behind and held them to us. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and got one card out of the box. Red. Okay. Wait. Red?! Center?! Well, great…

„So get in your positions we don't have much time" Mariko clapped her hands.

I looked around. Aya and the mysterious girl, Sachiko were standing in the third row, the second onewas formed by Kaori Hikari and Kana and Misaki stood next to me a big smile in her face.

„I still don't know how we did this but were standing in the center together"

„Yes, let's do our best, Misaki-chan!"

I took a last deep breath then it started.

_AKB….48!_

That was fun. Dancing next to Misaki all of my pressure disappeared.

* * *

„That was great right?" Tomochin nipped at her coffee.

„Yes, it felt like the girls in the center could really lead them" Yuko did so too.

„They really got the dance everyone looked at them so they were very synchron, right?" Mariko looked in her empty cup as if she was trying to fill it up just with mental strength.

„That's what a leader should be like!" Takamina made a pose which almost threw her cup over. She earned angry looks from her comrades. „Sorry, sorry, I liked the ones in the third row too, they didn't look very special or energetic right? But while they danced they shined"

„I couldn't tell who was the best could you?" Sayaka sipped the rest out of her cup and placed it on the table dramatically „I liked them"

* * *

„How do you think we were?" Misaki asked me as we rushed out of the studio.

„I think we would make great leaders" We gave a high five and laughed.

„I think it was great" Aya said from behind us. „I stood in the third row I could see how synchron we were.

„You two were really great, I hope I was as great as you two" Kaori praised them.  
„You were, I saw it" Aya said.

„What should we do now?" I asked.

„I don't know….sleep?" My bluehaired centerfriend answered.

„Why don't we look a bit around the ship. I think i won't be able to sleep" Kaori suggested as we passed the cantine.

„Where are we now, we never took this path…"

„Aya don't be scared, we'll find the way back" Kaori grabbed her hand.

„Yes, so we have to count one hour in for the way back" I sighed.

The announcement of the results would be at 6 o clock at dinner. We had 10 hours left, so what should we do?"  
„Uhhh, what's this? Let's go in" Misaki shouted as we passed a room which looked like a lounge or something. In there were comfortable looking chairs and tables and you could order drinks. I started to wonder what this ship was.

Most of the tables were empty, only one was surrounded with people. I got a shock when I saw who was sitting there. Mayuyu, Kojiharu, Sae and Yukirin were drinking a coffee, right in front of them. It seemed every old member of AKB was now a staff member.

My friends seemed to were shocked too and we slowly took a few steps back like in the hollywood films when the protagonists see a sleeping monster, hoping it doesn't see them. I wasn't sure if it was allowed to enter this room and I didn't wanted any staff member to tell me after throwing me out.

Suddenly Yukirin turned around, a surprising look on her face.

„What are you doing here?" She asked but she smiled.

„W-W-„ I couldn't really say a thing.

„We just wanted to look around, we didn't knew it's-" Kaori pressed out  
„It's what?" Yukirin looked confused.

„It's only for staff members, we're sorry" She almost bowed to the floor.

„Well, it isn't… it's a lounge for everyone. I wonder why nobody is here. You can sit down here with us"  
The three ex-idols next to her nodded and Yukirin pointed out to three free chairs next to them.

We slowly sat down.

„You were the first ones right?"

We nodded.

„How was it?" asked Kojiharu while nipping her coffee.

„It was good" I answered.

„Yes, after Mariko-sama got her coffee it was really fun" Misaki said sarcastic.

The girls laughed.

„Are you confident?"  
We nodded again.

„I hope I'll pass the two final auditions." Aya said with a dreamy expression.

„You will if you believe" Sae blinked to us and took the four empty cups. „I'm sorry but I'm afraid we have to leave you, we're here to work not to drink coffee, right girls?"  
Mayuyu sighed: „This work is exhausting. I'm so looking forward to being on Akibastar again."

With that words she lifted herself up and the four girls disappeared through the door.

„It's funny what for people we meet here, right" Kaori seemed still a bit whacked from meeting four of their idols in a lounge in a space ship where they would live for a few days.

Yes, this was crazy.

„I love Kojiharu" I said „It has definitely only advantages to come here right?"

Before the others could agree or something the door opened and three wellknown girls came in.

They didn't even gave us a look after they disappeared very quickly after the audition. I didn't understand this, they could at least have looked at us, we were their rivals after all, but after they ordered coffee –I started to think that coffee was the only think you could drink on this ship- they came straight to our table and sat down looking at each of us veerrryy closely. What the hell was that about?

„So, how did you find the audition?" The light brown ponytailed Kana asked.

„It was good right?" I looked at my friends.

„Yes, what I saw from the third row was great" Aya said shyly „You three are great" She added.

„Thanks" HIkari said twirling her pink sideponytail around her finger. It sounded kind of arrogant.

„Do you think we'll pass?" Misaki asked trying to keep a conversation since we didn't really knew hat to talk about.

„Well, I'm confindent" Hikari has let go of her ponytail and drank her coffee, still in this arrogant voice I didn't like but the others didn't seem to notice.

„We are confident as well" Kaori said and we agreed.

„I think I saw Takamina smiling, that should be a great sign, right?" Kana said „Weall did a good job"  
„Well, if Takamina liked us it would be great, she's a great person and a great leader right? I really adore her" I raved.

„Yes, me too and that's how leader must be chosen" Hikari said between two sips.  
We looked at her confused.

„What do you mean?" I asked and tried not to show my lacking sympathy for her.

„I mean, leaders must be chosen after how great they are…not by drawing lots, right?"  
„Hikari…" Kana looked uneasy.

„Well, it was fair right?" I noticed that Misaki didn't seem to like her too. Yes, we would be great friends.

„Yes…and no. I mean they should put the best one into the center, right?"  
„How should they know?" I got angry now. Did she thought I wasn't good enough? How could she think she was better than me?!  
„Well, we sang right? And they have the audition video, they could know. Maybe I would have been in the center then"

„I bet they have not the time for deciding this for each group" Kana chuckled.  
„Wait! Do you want to say you're better than me?" I almost screamed this.  
„I don't know but maybe. I just want this to be fair since you six are all my rivals."  
„Isn't it too early to think about this?"  
„Why I bet not all of us will pass" She looked at me way to long. „But now you and this girl" She pointed out to Misaki „are my biggest rivals and I definitely won't lose to you"  
„We'll see that. Maybe you won't pass either…"  
„Oh right you couldn't watch me, you we're standing right in front of me. Don't be afraid. I WILL please excuse me, I want to catch at least a few hours of sleep. Sachiko let's go"  
Sachiko who hadn't said a word in this conversation stod up and followed Hikari through the door.

Kana started: „Well, she's kind of on the temperamantic side, but don't worry I think she's just nervous. She spoke a lot while she slept. Sachikosan slept the second she fell on the bed, that was so creepy but she's overall a bit strange. I think she might be nice but I would maybe know better if she spoke more however, me and Maki couldn't sleep and listened. She has really pressure, poor girl, oh Maki is our fourth room mate but unfortunately she wasn't with us in the auditions. I really like her. Now she's the only one of our room there. Ayaway please don't be angry at Hikari."

Shetook a deep breath and I was stunned how fast she could talk.

„Sorry, I don't think my stories are very interesting" She laughed.

„But I just wanted to make sure we all become friends. „

„I'm Kana…you probably know this because of that sign" She looked at the sign with her name and her number on her chest. „But I just want to introduce myself properly."

We did so too.

„So, if we all pass, I think we all get along with Hikari" I didn't think so but I thought itwould be childish to say bad things about our comrade behind her back.

„I don't like her" I was just too angry.

Kana sighed: Maybe I can understand you, she and Sachiko are troublesome comrades, I know that since I'm in the same room…but they're also great singers and dancers so Hikari isn't that wrong with her confidence." Suddenly she looked sad and I understood that she didn't like fights and that I sounded pretty rude.

„Anyway let's don't bother with this. I am Minami. Nice to meet you"  
My three friends introduced themselves too.

„Are you confident too?" Misaki asked.

„Well, I don't know really. I know I have to believe in myself but I can't really say I'm confident."

She looked down to the table.

„You'll make it you're great too, you know, I standed in the third row. I observed my rivals closely" Aya smiled.

„Really, thank! Maybe I'm a bit more confident now but I have to excuse me now, I'm dying to take a bath. See you at dinner. At showtimmme!"

She rushed out of the room in such a dramatic way we all had to laugh.

It was funny which different girls we met here. But at least we had found some friends but I wondered how long we would stay together. Why did I always have this damn thought, I should enjoy the time here and not think about goodbye but it just didn't work.


End file.
